Big Time Smut Stories
by xIndieNikkix
Summary: Collection of my Smut stories! i take requests : Nolitasfairytale tumblr dot com
1. Best Day Off x James Smut 1

James smut request-

You smile as the wind blows throw your hair. Your hand is hanging out the side of james jeep wrangler. You can see the boys and there girlfriends ahead of you, today you all decided to go to the beach. Everyone had been given the day off and you missed hanging as a group. You were excited because the diet you had been on, made you loose enough weight to fit back into your favorite bikini. Suddenly the jeeps stop and everyone piles out. Grabbing the blankets and umbrellas.

After everything is set up, you watch as your friends tear off there shorts and tanks. Somewhat self concious, but excited you rip yours off as well, earning cat calls from everyone. You turn to james whos eyes are soley focused on your breasts and the way they are uplifted in the bikini top. He winks at you and you blush. Everyone aside from james and you decided to go kyacking. The beach was empty and both you and james sat next to each other waiting for the others to get back.

" babe can you just rub some lotion on my back." You ask him. He laughs and nodds taking full advantage of the fact that you subcontiously gave him permission to touch every inch of you. Suddenly his hands round up to your breasts and you slap them away. You then feel your top being loosened and you turn to him attempting to fix it. He stops you and his hands are once again wrapped around your breasts, only this time he is squeezing them, his face burried in the crook of your neck. You bite your lip. You knew where this was headed, and although you had morals, his hands knew exactly what to do to you to make you twirly. You sigh. " Babe this is a public beach we can't-" But he doesn't let you finish as he flips you over on the blanket and presses his hips into yours. You can feel his hardon through the bathingsuit.

" You can't just expect me not to get horny when you decide to wear something like that do you?" He said kissng up and down your chest. You can tell he is unable to control himself any longer.

He pushes his lips into yours making you moan. His hands are running up and down your backside as you arch yourself into him. Suddenly you feel his hand slip into your shorts, and inside of your body. You gasp as he massages your clit slowly, building up tension. You know its wrong to be doing this right now and on a public beach, especially with paparazzi everywhere but hes got you in his vice grip, not thinking clearly. As he bites on your neck leaving marks, your hands massage his bulge that has been torturing you for the past 5 minutes. He moans into your mouth as you pull his cock out massaging it with your two fingers, mainly underneath. You can feel him tense, because you are teasing him so well.

He pulls away from you, slipping your shorts down just enough to push himself inside couldn't wait anymore, he needed to be inside of you as soon as possible. Your hands find a way to wrap around his neck as he thrusts into you repeatedly, you can feel his hipbones collied into yours making you squeal. You know that hes leaving bruises, but thats exactly how you want it. The grip you had around his neck is loosened as he grabs ahold of your bare ass cheeks, forcing as much of himself as he can inside you. Your hands vacate down his silky skined back and you dig your expensive manicure deep in his flesh, earning you a moan. His head lawls back and he gets ahold of your neck, all the while continuing his rhythem. Suddenly you can feel yourself starting to climax, he must know it too because he pulls out quickly rubbing the tip of his cock on your clit making you groan in yurning. He whispers into your ear.

" Say my name. Tell me how much you want me to cum inside you baby." You whimper as you can feel your insides churing at the words. You need him. He pulls at your hair. And your eyes roll back.

" Fuck me james Please. Just fuck me. Oh my god. Please." You whine as he thrusts into you one last time making you yelp and you both cum at once. You both relax for a few moments, and then fix yourselfs realizing you were still at the beach and everyone would be back in a couple minutes. James and you are breathing heavily as the boys come back 5 minutes later, smiling.

" You guys shoulda came, it was so much fun!" Carlos gushed. You smiled to him, still out of breath, and logan eyed us suspiciously.

" Are you guys okay?" He asked taking a swig of his beer. You and james nodd quickly and smile. They shrug and you and james once again collapse next to each other. He kisses your neck, in the spot he had bit before and you giggle.

" Best day off ever." He says softly and you nodd breathlessly.


	2. Car Ride x Logan Smut 1

Logan Smut- Car ride

You and logan are driving down the highway, the top is down and the wind is making your hair a mess. You attempt to fix it but you feel logans hand grip your wrist. You come to a red light and he smiles to you.

" You always look beautiful baby." He said softly. You smile and suddenly crazy bitch by buckcherry comes on. You feel logans hand slowly creep between your thighs. He rubbs them up and down as you grab hold of the door handle. He slap his hand away and he gives you a fake frown. You giggle and look away. Suddenly the car speed increases and you watch logan swerve in between traffic. You ask him where were going but he doesn't answer. He stops the car at the top of a viewing cliff. He presses a button on the dashboard and the top of the car starts to close.

" babe what are you-" But you don't finish as he immediately squeezes your thigh and pulls you ontop of him.

" You know what this song does to me baby girl." He says into your ear, lowering the seat back so he can have full control of you. He flips you over so your now under him.

" Logan were going to be late for set-" But he shushs you again as he slips his hand between your legs. Its been a couple weeks, and you and him are extremely impatient. But he had to be on set in 20 minutes. He slips off your black lace underwear and smirks.

" Cute baby girl. I see that trip to victoria secret did you well." He pressed his lips hard against your's causing him to bite your lip and draw blood. You moaned and your hands moved from the leather apulstry to his bare back. You dig your black manicured claws into him and he moans loudly. " Play nice." He says with a devilish grin taking his two fingers and thrusting them into you without warning. You gasp. He laughs takes his thumb to your clit. He massages it slowly, making you more and more wet. Fustrated you push him off and he falls back. You unbuckle his jeans with your teeth and slip your hand in grabbing ahold of his hard cock. He bites his lip.

You teasingly massage it with your two fingers. He grabs ahold of the door and other chair for support. Hes whining now. His grip is so tight his knuckles whiten and you giggle.

" Say it." You torture him with your tounge and lip piercings. His breathing quickens.

" fuck, Baby. Fuck please. Please. Im sorry-oh fuck." He says as his head lawls back. You flip him over so now you are on top and in control. You insert his cock into slowly, taking in every inch of him. Its his turn to arch his back in ecstacy. As soon as he is fully in, he grabs ahold of you and flips you over once more. He thrusts hard into making you grab the ' oh shit' bar for support. His hips collide with yours every 5 seconds making you scream in pleasure. You know hes leaving bruises and thats how you like it. He pins your hands above your head then wraps his hand around your throat making you cough and moan at once . You love when he takes control. Your about to reach climax, but he pulls out. You look at him in protest and he leans into your ear.

" Beg for me." he says so seductivly you moan just at his words. He laughs. He puts in the tip and you groan , needing him inside you now.

" Please. Oh my god. Im sorry. Please baby. Logan fuck me. Now." You say achingly waiting for him to enter you once more. Suddenly he thrusts into, reaching the one part that makes you both cum. Your climax is reached and you both sink into each other letting your bodies unwind. Suddenly you hear 'Show me' coming from his jeans that are around his knees. James is calling him, wondering if you guys were okay. Out of breath logan says your both on the way.

" Totally worth being late to work for." He says smirking. You pull on your dress and fix your hair. Damn did you need that.


	3. Wedding night x James Smut 2

James wedding night smut

You giggle as james lifts you up bridal style and runs with you to the elevator. You can hardly wait to have him all to yourself for the first time that day. Sure it was your wedding day but so many people had come that you barely got a chance next to him other then when you ate and your first dance. You can tell hes just as anxious to get ahold of you as he presses his lips to yours in the elevator.

The bell dings signifying that you have reached your floor and he runs down the hall with you. You pull out the keycard and he swipes it not letting you go for a minute. He kicks in the door and walks you to the large california king size bed. He throws you down and you laugh as he falls ontop of you, kissing your bare neck and chest. You close your eyes at his touch and lifts you up gently.

" Mmm are you wearing that chanel perfume I baught you last week?"He said in between kisses. You nodd and bite your lip as his tounge caresses behind your right ear, just the way you like it. He laughs his hot breath on your neck. He unzips the back of your dress, gently pulling it off. His warm touch on your thighs makes you shiver. He smirks into your skin. " I see someone is excited." Laughing you undo his shirt and pull it over his head, your fingers outline his abbs. Suddenly he pulls off your underwear slowly earning a small moan from your mouth. His lips find there way down your chest to your nipples and he flicks them with his tounge. Your hands find his hair and you run them through repeatedly grabbing it at some points. He moans as you pull it back. You feel his hand creep between your thighs, and immediately he starts to massage your clit. You let out an 'mmf' As he slowly sticks his middle and ring finger inside of you.

"Someones just as excited." He whispers as he starts to repeatedly thrust his fingers in and out rhythmicly making you gasp. Not being able to handle it you push him away undoing his pants as fasta as you can. Taken aback he lays there and lets you go to work. You pull off his boxer briefs and immediately grab hold of his hard on. He lets out a moan and you start to massage it between your fingers, teasing him by putting your mouth at the head and flicking just underneath it with your tounge. He grabs the sheets and whispers fuck over and over, his eyes closed in fustration. Giggling you stick him in your mouth as far as you can and let your teeth graze the skin repeatedly. He groans and let it go with a pop. He sits up and roughly throws you underneath him. He takes hold of your wrists fitting them both in is his grasp and roughly shoves his cock into you, making you arch your back and scream in pleasure. He starts to build up a rhythem, hitting his large muscled hips against your small ones. You can feel the bruises forming, but don't mind as he pulls all the way out and then forcefully thrusts himself back in. You can start to feel yourself climax, and his mouth finds your neck once more. His teeth bite down hard above your left breast and gasp pulling away from his grasp and grabbing ahold of his bareback. With each thrust he causes the bed to shake and squeak. He must know your about to orgasm as he pulls out and teases you by rubbing the tip of his cock up and down your lips.

" how bad you want it." He says seductively.

" Fuck-Mmm Please james. Fuck." you moan loudly. He still teases you a bit .

" I didn't quite catch that." He says sucking hard on your neck. You arch yourself into him fustrated as ever.

"Fuck baby plese. Fuck me. Please." You beg as he laughs devilishly thrusting himself in as much as he can making you digg your french manicure into his flesh. He reached your g spot and his and you cum simultaniously, tensing up at the same time. He relaxes into you, his hand underneath the curve of your backside, his forehead on yours. You both let your orgasms subside, breathing deeply. He kisses your forehead and lays down beside you, pulling you ontop of his sweaty chest. He wipes your hair from your face.

" I love you so much it hurts sometimes you know that?" He says stroking your skin and laughing slightly.

" Thats okay, you have me to make you feel better." You say smiling and kissing his chest.


	4. The Meet and Greet x Logan Smut 2

The Meet and greet

I casually stand in line, Leaning from side to side. I've been there for about 3 hours, and the line is finally moving. Unfortunatly Im the last in line and it had taken them awhile to go through the 200 girls. I didn't mind though, just as long as I got to meet them. There were about 5 girls in front of me, and I caught a glimpse of the 4 very well dressed boys. I looked down as my phone buzzed with a text, and felt someones eyes on me. I glanced up and saw logan look away quickly. Not thinking anything of it, I went back to texting. My feet were killing me, and I realized what a shit move it was to wear my 6 inch black spike heels to a concert hall. Thats when I felt it, someones eyes were on me again. I looked up once more to see logan eyeing me. I looked away and blushed, as he seemed to be undressing me with his eyes. I bit my lip nervously as there was only 1 girl before me now. I looked up again and starred as logan took a quick picture, and laughed at something the girl had said. But he would quickly shoot me a devious smile before casually going back to what he was doing. My hands were starting to get clammy, and my heart beat began to increase.

" Next!" someone screamed and snapped me back to reality. I immediately walked up to them, a little pump in my step , making sure my ass looked great with each stride. I hugged james, and carlos and kendall. Then It was logans turn.

" Hi, Im logan." He said softly pulling me in straight for a hug. His lips came up to my ear. " Im not sure if you know, but you are extremely sexy." He whispered, I went weak in the knees. My other friends who were with me chatted up kendall , carlos and james leaving me with a very heated logan. I felt his hand slide down my backside as he grabbed me in for another hug and I shivered.

" Im (y/n). Thank you, your not to bad yourself." I said shakely with a wink. He smirked, pulling me tightly to him once more. I could feel him push my breasts into his chest, and I could feel the bulge in his white skinny jeans pressed inbetween my legs. I tensed up a little. It took every ounce of me not to strip him down naked right then and there. No one had noticed what either of us had been doing. Suddenly me and logan broke apart as we heard there assistant say ' Picture time'. For some reason, I was in another world at that moment. We posed up for the camera, I stood firmly next to logan. I felt him wrap his arm around my back and his hand gradually made its way to my bum. I tensed up at his touch, and I felt him slip something into my back pocket. After the picture was taken, he leaned over to my ear.

" 20 minutes, room 185 at (hotel name here). Its down the block from here." he said smiling. I bit my lip and nodded. " My cells on there too." He gestured to my back pocket. Giving me one last wink and smirk we exited the room, all the while logans eyes burning into me. If my heart was racing before, it was on hyperspeed right now. My friends starred at me as we walked out of the venue. It was only 5pm and the show didn't began for another 3 hours. I looked down the road and saw the hotel.

" Guys, why don't we get dinner at that hotel over there." I suggested.

" Uhm, okay sure." They said eyeing me suspiciously. I smiled as if nothing was up and we headed down the road. " So what was up with you and logan?" they said to me jokingly. Do I tell them? No, that would be stupid. Ill tell them after, but still. I shrugged.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said as I opened the door for them. They shot me a look.

" Oh you do, your just holding out on us." I laughed nervously and looked away.

" Okay guys whatever you say." we got a table and sat down for a bit. I glanced at my iphone and smiled. I had 5 minutes to get to that room. " Oh shit, you know what I-I have to go the batroom." I said getting up quickly.

" Oh mmk, i'll come with-" one of my friends began.

" NO! I mean...no no. Im fine. Ill be back soon." I said getting up and running to the back of the restaurant.I slipped passed the exit and towards the elevators. First floor. The bell dinged and I whipped out the keycard he had stuck in my back pocket earlier. My entire body ached. Ive never felt this needing before. My heart stopped. Room 185. I was here. I stood there for a few moments and swiped the card. IT clicked green and I walked in cautiously.

" Damn took you long enough." I heard someone say from behind me I whipped around and saw logan standing there shirtless. Mmm fuck, I thought. " You don't know how hard it was for me to controll myself at the meet and greet after I first saw you." He said grabbing me forcefully and pulling us close. He pressed his cherry lips hard against mine and I felt his tounge enter my mouth. I moaned as I felt his hands grab ahold of my ass cheeks and squeezed them tightly. He laughed alittle. " Oh somone likes it rough." His lips caressed my neck and my head fell back. I felt his teeth sink into the skin between my neck and shoulder and I squealed. I grabbed ahold of his head and pressed my body as much as I could into him. Smiling he picked me up and threw me to the bed. Falling atop of me He tears off my jeans, undoing the buttons in one swift motion. My hands are above my head and I feel his hand grip my wrists together. His other hand migrates inbetween my legs making me tighten my thighs together. He immediately Takes his middle and ring finger and forcefully shoves them inside me without warning.

" Fuck." I manage to mutter before he presses his thumb to clit, massages it in circles, making me more and more wet with each move.

" Someones just as excited." He whispers dangerously. I moan once more as he pulls out and releases my wrists. Growling I flip us over at first chance. I rip off my tank and bra. He leans back amused at my actions and I immediately grind up against his bulge making him shift slightly. It was my turn to smirk and I slowly worked my lips down his mid trail towards his very vibrant v-line. I slowly undo his jeans making him grip the sheets in impatients. I pull off his pants even slower, and I can feel him ache for me. Gliding my nails over his thighs, I trail my tounge over his throbbing cock. Working it between my hands and sliding it in and out of my lips. His back arched for me and teased him a bit with my tounge. This time he growled and grabbed ahold of my hair pulling it back. I let go and crawled ontop of him. He flipped us over once more so he was once again ontop. I Gasped as I felt him thrust himself into me without warning. His hand wrapped around my throat, as I felt his hips plow into mine. I could feel the bruises forming. Continuing his rhythem he leaned down and kissed me roughly once more. I could feel myself start to climax, my toes curling as I felt him force as much of his cock into me as he could. My nails dug into his flesh. " You gonna cum baby?" He said harshly. I grabbed ahold of his hand that was still wrapped around my throat and my legs tightend around him. I mutterd a strain of curse words as he gripped my hip with his spare hand.

" Fuck me l-logan. ." I said as he let go and picked me, still balancing me on his cock. He bounced me up and down till my climax was seconds away. I could feel him tense up as well as we both screamed each others names in response to our orgasms. Relaxing into each others sweaty bodies, I smiled weakly as we fell onto the bed. He smiled and got up stretching.

" Fuck. That was... fuck." He said laughing a bit . I proceeded to get up and dress myself. He shot me a saddened look. " I didn't say you could get dressed yet." he said with a wink.

" My friends are going to be looking for me." I said saddly, putting my heels back on. He walked over, still drenched in sweat, with nothing but his boxers on. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Same time after the concert?" he said holding up the keycard once more. I bit my lip and smiled.

" see you then." I said kissing him passionately and pulling away, leaving him to want more.

" You have my number yes?" He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I turned and smiled.

" Of course. Ill text you later." I said shutting the door with a wink. My body protested in me leaving but I had to accept that this was a one time thing. Suddenly my phone buzzed as I entered the elevator.

Logan (6:30pm): Miss you already beautiful girl.

I bit my lip. Or maybe it was more then a one time thing.

Xxx

" Where the fuck have you been?" one of my friends said to me as I entered the lobby. I stuttered and they eyed me.

" With logan." Thats all I said as I walked passed them not making eye contact.

" Oh please don't fucking lie-" One of them started , I was just about to protest when I heard my name being called behind us.

" (y/n) ! WAIT BABE! You forgot your wallet!" Logan screamed as he ran towards me. I cursed and took it shoving it back in my bag. My friends eyed him in shock. " You also forgot this." He pushed his lips against mine and I heard several gasps and could feel the shocked looks. " See you tonight sweetheart." He said pulling away and awkwardly waving to my friends. They all lost speech as I shrugged and headed out the door toward the venue.


	5. Car Sex x Carlos Smut 1

Carlos smut: car sex

You waited patiently in the crowd of people, announcements going off left and right about departing and incoming flights. You smile as you hear His flight has landed and you can feel your heartrace increase. 2 months was too long without him next to you, in his arms where you belonged. You bit your lip nervously as you watched people arrive from the gate and you glance around hastily. Suddenly you spot his flat top LA dodgers cap, and familiar loose tank. You jump up excitedly running head first toward him. He looks a bit different since you last saw him. But he still those familiar dimples , and sunkissed skin.

" CARLOS!" You scream as you can feel yourself picking up speed. His head snaps in your direction and his smile reaches ear to ear. He stops and drops his bags. You reach his open arms as he grabs ahold of your waist wrapping your legs around him. Your tearing up a bit, but its because the emotion your feeling is unlike any other. Your being reunited with part of your heart that had gone missing for 8 weeks. You wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face into him. He laughs a bit and lets you down. He grabs your cheeks and pulls you into a passionate kiss. You moan a bit as you can feel his tongue roam around your cheeks. He pulls away resting his forhead against yours. You place your hands on his.

" I missed you so much baby girl." He whispers. " did you bring the escalade?" You open your eyes and see the fire in his. You smile wickedly.

" Of course." Was all you had time to say as he grabs your hand and you both run to the parkinglot stumbling over his wheely luggage. You arrive at the car and he quickly shoves the bags in the trunk. You wait patiently by the back door and he rounds the cornor, a smirk on his face that could melt your pants off. He opens it, his eyes starring intensly into yours. He presses his lips to yours hard making you stumble back a bit, but you slowly crawl onto the large back seat. He crawls ontop of you dramaticly slow, shutting the door quickly. Your on your back now as his hands make there way up your shirt slowly pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. The windows are tinted so you don't really mind getting fully naked for this man. He unhooks your bra, kissing you up and down your breasts. You can feel his growing cock under his board shorts and your hand massages it rythmically. He moans , still making his way with his lips down your torso. He looks back at you and slips his hand into your unbutton and unzipped jeans. You gasp a bit and grab the appulstry for support. He smiles devilishly, and you tear off his shirt. As he slips off your jeans, he chuckles a bit.

" Oh someone came prepared." he says in remarks to you not wearing any underwear. You blush a bit but his middle and ring finger slip into you. You moan loudly , and his starts to massage your clit hard. You could feel your insides start to churn, your getting antsy as he teases your g-spot. He pulls his fingers out and you gasp. You growl a bit as you tear off his shorts and boxer briefs. He grips the front seat and back seat for support as you massage his cock roughly through your hands. He throws his head back in ecstacy, and send him a devil grin. You could see his body tense up as you massage just under the head. You slowly lay back down as he forces his cock into you. Going as slowly and teasingly as possible, inch by inch. Your finger lace with his flesh and you let out a ' Fuck me carlos'. He thrusts the rest into you hard, causing you to move up a bit. Immediately he picks up a rhythem making your back arch in pure pleasure and sexual fustration. All you can hear Is the sound of you both breathing heavely and your hips clapping together. You grab onto the door handle digging your nails into it.

" Shit baby, you gonna cum for me?" he said harshly into your ear. All you can do is nodd, as he repeatedly Pounds into you. He pulls out slowly and rubs the tip along your folds. You whimper. " Say it."

" fuck baby, yes. Please. Fuck me." You manage to let out as he slams into you one last time, releasing you both into ann orgasim. His body tenses over yours as you both ride out your orgasms. He lifts himself up and brushs some hair out of your face smiling a bit. He places a soft kiss on your lip.

" Ive missed you so much baby, two months is way to long without you. Next time your coming with us." He says tierdly as you smile to yourself.

" Sounds like a plan." You say as you sit up and begin to dress.


	6. Rose Petals x Kendall Smut 1

Kendall smutt- Rose petals

Its been a long day and all you want to do is come home and crash. You open the door , yuma running up to you excitedly. You smile a bit bend down and pet her. You toss your bag on the couch and stretch. The lights are all off in the house but you saw kendalls car out front. Must be in the shower you thought. You decide to head to your bedroom and as you walk along the linolium floor, you see it trailed with hundreds of red rose petals. Your smile grows as you walk into your large room. Candles are lit magically all around, and the trail of petals leads to your california king bed. You can smell lavandar insense burning and the only lighting besides the candles is the moon coming from your open balcony.

" Hello beautiful." Kendall says walking out of the bathroom with a rose. Hes wearing nothing but the skinny jeans that hug all the places you love. You bite your lip and look around oddly.

" Whats all this for?" You ask crossing your arms. He nervously looks down and rubs the back of his neck.

" Well, I was thinking...we can maybe try and make a baby tonight." He says cautiously hoping you don't disagree. Your heart drops. There is nothing more you could possibly want then to have a baby with the man you love. You smile at him wickedly.

" How are we going to do that while were still dressed." You say as he perks up a bit and presses play on the ihome behind you. He tears off your shirt throwing It across the room as you jump on the dresser . He kisses you passionatley his hands roaming up and down your curves. They migrate down to your jeans and he slowly pulls them off. You moan as his hand caresses in between your thighs. His lips trail up and down your bare shoulders. AS he works on you, your hands find his jeans zipper and you massage the bulge behind them. He moans into you as teasingly slip your hands into his boxer-briefs. He grips the dresser as you run your hands up and down his throbbing member. Jumping off the dresser you pull your hand out and tear off his pants and underwear. You wrap your arms around his neck and press your body against his. He grips your ass cheeks in each of his hands as your legs wrap around his waist, thighs tightening. You can feel his erection grow under you as he throws you on the bed. The roughness gets you excited.

He roughly pulls off your thong and thrusts his middle and ring finger into you repeatedly as his thumb makes circles inbetween your folds. You moan and your toes curl as he continues to make you more and more wet. He slowly leans down kissing around your breasts and down your midtrail. His lips and tounge start to caress your clit and you grab the sheets for support. His touge vibrates into you and you let out a long moan. Without warning, he rubs his cock up and down your soaked pussy making you squirm uncomfortably. He slowly slips the tip in teasing you a bit and then proceeds to push it in inch by inch taking his time. Your back arches and he gives in, pushing it in as much as he can. Your hands find his back as he starts to thrust into you. With every clap of your hips you gasp a bit. Your nails dig into his flash, knowing your going to leave marks. He throws his head back and picks up speed.

" Fuck baby." He whispers next to you, his eyes closed in pleasure.

" Shit kendall fuck me, baby." You growl as he bangs against you. Hes leaving marks on you as well, but you liked it rough. His teeth sink into your neck and you scream. " Oh fuck baby." He's so big and long , your going to be sore. He pulls out and caresses you with his cock once more before shoving it back into you teasingly.

"So..." He kisses hard and pulls away. " wet." He presses his lips into yours again and you can feel his tongue fight yours. You start to feel his body start to tense as does yours. " Im gonna cum" He said horasley. Your hands snake around his neck as he sits up and presses your hips into him. This causes him to hit your g-spot and you feel him fill you up making your body convulse in ecstacy. He pulls out and lays next to you, his head resting on your stomach. You stroke his sweaty head and smile to yourself.

" Well, if this doesn't make us a baby we can deffinatley keep trying over.." he kisses your stomach. " And over..." He kisses your breast. " And over again." You laugh a little.

" I have no problem with that at all." You say as he pulls you close and you fall asleep intertwined with each other.


End file.
